


Breathe

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie, It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see. Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down, Now I don't know what to be without you around. And we know it's never simple, never easy. Never a clean break, no one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, And I can't breathe without youBut I have to. Breathe without you But I have to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got impatient. 21 isn't written so yeah, may end up taking a month to write that. But enjoy this 4 days early.

Nyssa was unloading the truck, with Oliver and Laurel’s help waiting for Quentin and Sara to come.

“It’s been two hours what’s taking so long?” Nyssa thought out loud using her phone to call Sara. There wasn’t an answer so she tried Quentin, again no answer. “I can’t get through to them.”

“They could have laid their phones down Nyssa.” Laurel explained with a simple shrug.

“It’s true.” Oliver agreed.

It wasn’t until Laurel’s phone went off a few minutes late with a frantic call from her mother.

“They got into an accident. We need to go.”

“What? Are they okay?” Nyssa looked like a walking corpse the blood drained from her face so fast.

“She didn’t say. All they told her was that they were in an accident.” Laurel’s eyes were watering from the mere thought that something terrible could have happened.

“I’ll drive.” Oliver grabbed his car keys.

* * *

 

“You’re family?” The nurse asked at the main information desk.

“Yeah. My Mom is out of town, that’s who was notified, she called me.”

“How exactly are you family?”

“The driver is my father, the blonde is my sister and the little girl is my niece.”

“I’m her mother. I have the paperwork with me. The adoption papers.” Nyssa started. “Now I want to be told what happened and how they are please!”

“I can only tell direct family. So who is first?”

“Tell her first.” Laurel went over to where Oliver was.

“Fine. Your daughter has a few broken ribs, she’s in danger of having her kidneys fail, she may need a transplant, they’re still waiting for test results. She was unconscious. Her scans came back clean from any brain damage. We’re still waiting on more before we can say for sure. Just please go to the waiting room, someone will be out to speak to you.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you and the blonde married?”

“No.”

“Too bad, if you were you could find out about her and make all the calls.”

“Thanks.” Nyssa switched places with Laurel.

“Your father has a collapsed lung, and a punctured ventricle in his heart. All but two ribs are broken. His scan revealed minor brain swelling. He’s in surgery. Someone will be out to speak to you soon about him. Now your sister is a different case. She flat lined twice on route here.  Upon arrival at the hospital, she was presented with massive head and chest injuries, and internal hemorrhaging. They rushed her into surgery. I’m sorry but if we believe in any higher power, you should ask them to do something for her. It doesn’t look good. If your mother doesn’t come you will need to make all the calls and sign all the paper work.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

* * *

 

It was hours before someone came over. Dinah hadn’t called and there was no sign of her. Yuliya came though and hadn’t left her daughter’s side.

“Family of Alexis Lance?”

“Yeah I’m her mother.” Nyssa stood up on unsteady legs. Yuliya helped steady her. The intern came closer to save them the walk.

“I need your signature on these forms. Her kidneys have started shutting down, we need to add her to UNOS, she needs a transplant.”

“Does it matter how old the donner is? I mean with her being a child?”

“No. Adult kidneys are fine.”

“Good. I want you to test me. If I’m a match I’ll do it.”

“Okay.”

“I, I just-is it bad that I was okay with praying for someone else to lose their child if it meant mine would be healthy?”

“No. It makes you a caring parent. I’ll send someone over to get you for the test. Let you explain everything to your group.” She gestured to the area of the waiting room they were waking over, the Queen’s and Tommy had joined them recently.

Yuliya explained it to them not making her daughter repeat the words.

“I can save her.” Oliver who was quiet, just holding Laurel, literally being there for her to lean on, finally spoke. “I can save Lex.”

“Maybe. We’ll find out if any of us is a match in a bit, just don’t get your hopes up.” Laurel explained, she already looked so exhausted.

“No but I will be.” He started.

“Oliver. Not now.” Moira warned staring down at her son.

 “I’m her Father. She’s half me so of course my kidney would be a match.” He finished. Nyssa wanted to throw him out the nearest window for being so stupid.

“The odds of a parent being a match for their child is only .00002%.” Nyssa glared at him. The stupid fucker just blew Sara’s biggest secret for a less than 1 percent chance at being a match, and they were about to find out anyways.

“You’re her **father**?” Laurel just stared at her husband. “You didn’t think to tell me any of this before we got married?”

“Sara made me promise not to tell. But Laurel if I can save Lexie who cares?”

“Get out.” Nyssa had never heard something so violent, so full of rage and the promise of violence come from the lawyer.

“Laurel.” Oliver was already pleading, seeing his mistake now the he knew it didn’t have to come out, but then again when your child’s life is being threatened you panic. You stop thinking.

“Get out. I don’t want to see your face. I don’t want to hear your voice.” She pulled the ring off her finger and threw it at him. “Go.” Before Oliver could even look up at her his father was leading him away, his mother close behind. Later on they’ll have a talk about revealing facts that leave their money vulnerable. Nyssa just watched unsure if she should try and comfort Laurel, not sure if the oldest Lance child still wanted to save Lexie, or Sara.

Laurel went up to the nurse’s station without a word. When she came back ten minutes she handed the clipboard to Nyssa.

“Sign there.” Nyssa did as she was asked. “Congrats she’s your problem now.” Nyssa looked over the form and saw what it was, Laurel just gave her power of attorney over Sara.

* * *

 

Laurel sat in the waiting room, going over the forms she had to write. Until her mother arrived she had to give consent to everything. DNRs, extraordinary measures, experimental procedures. She had to make all the hard choices and she didn't know what to do. She was pretty sure Nyssa would have a better idea what Sara wanted (it was probably whatever Meredith Grey suggested) so she told herself that was why she signed it over to her, not because her mind is screaming at her to tell them to pull the plug. Her father was a different matter she had no idea what he thought about it all. She didn't want to even hear Oliver's name let alone have his support. Nyssa was sitting just down a bit in a chair crying openly and Laurel felt bad for her she might lose Sara and Lexie. Her entire little family wiped out driving to their new home.

"Are you finished with the forms?" An intern asked and Laurel just looked up at her.

"I don't know what he wants.” Laurel explained staring at the form. “Can you just try and keep him alive?”

“Of course, but do you want us to use extraordinary measures?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay sign here and write it here.” They pointed out what she had to do. They turned to Nyssa. “We’re ready for the testing now to see if you’re a match.”

“We’re all doing that.” Laurel spoke up.

“Okay, we can only do one at a time.”

“I’ll go first.” She handed him the now completed form.

Once everyone was done the two steps they asked Nyssa to go with them. They led her into a small room.

“You are a match.”

“What do I need to do to give it to her?”

“Just fill out this form, and then this one who will let someone make the calls while you are under and in the event you do not wake up.”

“Yeah fine.” Nyssa didn’t care about risks or anything else. She needed her princess to live.

* * *

 

Laurel kept trying to call her mother. She needed her here. She needed someone to help her through this. Nyssa couldn’t, she was busy trying not to think about losing everything.

She just kept getting her voicemail.

“Mom please call me. I can’t do this. I can’t make all these choices. I don’t know what dad wants. Please just, just come here. I can’t do this.” She cried into the phone. Yuliya was down the hall filling in all of Russia and getting someone else to take care of the company state side until they were out of the hospital. She did try to comfort Laurel but it was odd. She just stayed quiet and gave in. Tommy was with her. He told her he didn’t know and she didn’t know if she believed him just because he wanted too or if it was because she thought it was the truth. Laurel needed him more than Oliver, she was his best friend too right?

When the intern came back she smiled at Laurel. “Your father is out of surgery, he’s stable. Right now you can’t be with him but once he wakes up I’ll come get you. Would you like your sister to go in the same room?”

“No that’s okay.” Laurel knew was being petty but fuck it, she just found out she was Lexie’s Step-Mother-Aunt. She was allowed to be petty.

* * *

 

Nyssa woke up in a hospital bed and immediately wanted to get up and go find her family, instead she had nurses trying to take her vitals.

“How’s Lexie?”

“She’s stable.”

“Good. Can I see her?”

“Not yet.”

“But soon?” The nurse sighed.

“Maybe. Not if it puts either of you at risk. In a few days you’ll be discharged. Then you can go see her for sure.”

* * *

 

Yuliya was in the room next to Lexie’s bed when she woke up.

“Hey Princess how are you feeling?” Her grandmother asked, brushing aside some hair that was threatening to be trapped under the tubes forever.

“Baba?” Her voice was horse and not its usual cheer tone and it broke Yuliya’s heart.

“It’s just me sweetie. Mama is in her own room, she had to help make you better. The doctors are trying to make her better. Same with Grandpa. Do you remember what happened?”

“Crashed.”

“Yes, there was a car crash.”

“It hurts.”

“I know sweetie, I know.” Yuliya was already pressing the call button.

* * *

 

The surgeons had to finally call it, closing Sara and sending her to the PACU.

“What’s the plan with her? She’s 21 and she has a six-year-old child, we need a plan.” An intern asked the lead surgeon.

“We did all we can but her body isn’t strong enough for over eighteen hours of surgery. We just need to tackle it one thing at a time and hope that she doesn’t die on us between surgeries.” The lead surgeon was currently cleaning themselves up. “Go notify the family of her condition. Tell them she kept trying to die but I wasn’t letting her.”

The intern nodded and left having pulled off her gloves and bloodied scrubs a little while before. She went over to the waiting room. When she called out the name a man came over.

“She’s out of surgery, she’s currently stable but she flat lined numerous times on the table. We’re very concerned about the risk of infection, between the glass and the pavement.” She tried to explain.

“Thanks.” Tommy went back to Laurel and said that Sara was out and stable but not out of the woods yet.

* * *

 

After six days Nyssa was allowed to go see Lexie. Quentin still had yet to wake, Sara was having her chest open every other day. She was still flat lining at least once in surgery.

Lexie had bruises, her left arm was broken, two ribs were broken. She had an IV in her right arm and pain meds connected to it. Nyssa was on the bed with Lexie, keeping the six year old in her arms leaning back against her chest. Lexie wanted to keep it like that. She objected every time she had to leave her mother’s arms. Nyssa objected too. She clung to that little girl like she was all she had, which very well may end up being true.

They would go for walks, Nyssa carrying Lexie while rolling the IV stand with them, to the adult ward and they would go to where Sara was, looking at her through the class, hooked up to wires, tubes and machines keeping her alive. Lexie liked being outside but she never wanted to look after the first time. Nyssa understood. She hated seeing Sara like that. Her hair wasn’t its usual bright yellow, it was lifeless and dull. Her skin was pale, where it wasn’t dyed red from the blood, or honey mustard yellow from the disinfectant, or whatever it was called that they poured on the skin before cutting into it.

They would visit Quentin, still staying outside the glass. Lexie didn’t like seeing him like that either.

No one had heard from Dinah yet. Laurel called her with updates on everyone, Nyssa did the ones for Sara, but it wasn’t until the third day of waiting that Laurel got the call from Grandma Drake. Dinah wasn’t going anywhere near the hospital, or Starling. She wasn’t good with it the hardships. She was just like Sara, when things got rocky or too emotional they ran. No matter who was left behind.

Laurel visited Lexie all the time, Nyssa had to admit she was worried but it was for nothing. Laurel didn’t care how Lexie came into the world, just glad she was in it and staying in.

Lexie did ask for Dinah now and then, Nyssa just explained she was away with work. Her grandfather was flying in on the jet tomorrow.

* * *

 

Quentin woke up after 24 days. He asked about Lexie first, Laurel told him she was fine, they were just making sure she didn’t reject the transplant before they discharged her. He asked about Sara and Laurel didn’t speak for a long moment before finally telling him everything. All about Oliver, how even now the doctors weren’t sure if she would survive.

Quentin was crying. It was strange, watching a parent cry. Laurel just cover his hand with her own and told him that everything would work out. She wasn’t mentioning what her Mom was doing. He didn’t ask, too concern with his daughter and granddaughter.

* * *

 

After 30 days the doctors took Sara out of her medically induced coma to check brain functions. She hadn’t flatlined in a week, where as before she was flatling at least once a day.

Sara opened her eyes but she didn’t follow the light, she didn’t squeeze a finger, she didn’t even move an inch. The doctors said that she still had a long way to go before they could see how she was recovering.

Lexie was discharged, her and Nyssa had yet to go to their new home, staying instead at Yuliya’s house. Lexie sleeping with Nyssa in bed every night.

Nyssa was trying to keep Lexie up to date with school, everyone understanding that she would be best off not forced to go.

After the donation of a new wing Nyssa and Lexie were allowed to stay in Sara’s room. Nyssa never left her side after that. Laurel would come and go bringing Lexie all over. Quentin was still stuck in the hospital and complaining about it the entire time.

Nyssa had brought her laptop into the room, setting it up so both her and Sara would be able to see it. “Hope your happy, I’m watching Grey’s from the start, no book to distract me.” She smiled over at the blonde in the bed. After a few minutes she looked at Sara. “I really like this George guy, but I don’t remember you mentioning him in your rants.”

* * *

 

Nyssa stared at the ending credits of Grey’s.

“He’s dead.” Nyssa repeated blinking back the tears. “He died? He just…he pushed someone out of the way and they all operated on him but no one knew it was him? How do you stand this Sara?” Nyssa closed the laptop shut. “I wasn’t ready for that.” Nyssa sat in silence, minus the beeping. “Lexie is an amazing character. She is the perfect namesake.” She smiled holding Sara’s hand. “Once you’re better we can start getting serious with talks of giving Lex a little brother or sister. I know you think Sibyl is the next character to deserve a kid, but I don’t know I still say Clara is better. She was in longer too. But we need a Mark…no that would be weird…never mind. Just, no Dereks, he’s the worst.”

Nyssa left when the doctors wanted to check on Sara’s incision sites, she met her Mom in the hallway.

“Do you want to go through paint samples for the house?”

“I don’t know what colors Sara wanted.”

“It’s been over a month now Nyssa.” Yuliya cupped her cheek. “We need to start thinking about what ifs.”

“No!” Nyssa shoved her mother’s hand away.

“Nyssa we need to figure out what to do with the house if you have no intention of using it.”

“Burn it or sell I don’t care. I’m not going back there without Sara.”

“Laurel said that all of the doctor on Grey’s wanted the life support terminated after 30 days of no sign of improvement, that what they thought was best, Sara would agree with them. Next week it’ll be 30 days with no sign of improvement. We need to start thinking about this Nyssa.”

“No. No. She can still wake up! She just needs more time okay, just, just a little more time.” Nyssa broke down sobbing into her mother’s arms in the middle of the hallway. The doctors and nurses left Sara’s room soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> WAIT WE STILL DON'T KNOW IF SARA FUCKING LIVES OR NOT?
> 
>  


End file.
